meteor
by Awsomeangel
Summary: When mikuo wishes for a friend, he didn't expect his wish would come true! his new "friend" is snobby, bratty, mean... and also the most beautiful girl/alien he ever saw. How will mikuo hide the teal headed alien miku? And who is that pink haired stalker?


**Hi everybody! It's ELMO! This is a new story, but I won't post any new chapters TILL I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS FOR TEN STORIES! Also please vote about which pairing you want me too write about next at my profile!  
Rin and Len: this author does not own vocaloid! please review!**

_Streaks of light trailed through the inky black sky. The lights throbbed and pulsed with a vivid, snowy white glow. They hummed through the cold air so fast they caught fire, yet they continued to fly, unknown to the world. Inside a certain light, lay a girl, a teal haired girl, a sleeping girl. Her body was covered with a strange glow, similar to the lights that pulsed and sang. From far away, a teal haired boy watched the lights sing and dance in the sky. He sighed with pleasure, for the night of the meteor shower had come._

Mikuo stared reverently up at the meteors in the black sky. He had never been interested with science about the galaxy, but for some reason, the strange lights in the distance captivated him. He knew that meteors had a scientific explanation, but they seemed so mysterious. Almost like... magic.

"_To wish upon a falling star."_ Meteors weren't stars, but they still counted, right? Mikuo closed his eyes. He didn't care about how rich his family was. He didn't even care how powerful and how popular. His parents showered him with presents, as if material belongings could heal the gaping hole in his soul.

"_I wish I had a friend." _Mikuo's eyes snapped open as he felt a glow on his eyelids. Right in front of him, was... "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL THE HELL?!"

He stumbled and fell backwards as the glowing rock-which was almost as big as him-crashed into him. "Ow…" He slowly got up and surveyed his room. It was a mess, full of meteor rock and nothing but his large, teal bed remained.

Turning his attention to the human sized white rock in front of him, he tentatively walked toward it, and jumped back as it cracked in half. Looking inside what was left of the meteor, his breath caught.

Sleeping was a small teal-headed girl with hair that reached the floor. Her skin was creamy and her expression serene. Clad in a white sleeping gown like garment, she made his heart pound with a strange feeling.

He frowned, wondering _how _she ended up in a meteor, and came up with the conclusion that this was probably one of his father's stupid experiments.

Then, she awoke.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?" He jumped back in surprise as the girl woke. "Don't you know haw to treat a lady?" She complained. "Aren't earthlings more adept at etiquette?"

Mikuo blinked in surprise and sweatdropped. Her personality sure didn't match her looks…

"Earthlings?"

The girl looked up at him, she was quite short, and cocked her head to the side in an expression of confusion. "You don't know? I'm not a human. I'm one of the angels who grant human wishes."

Mikuo stared at her for a few seconds befor nodding slowly. "Okay..." _She must be delusional._

"Anyways." The girl tossed her hair. "You're going to take care of me for now. Wheeeelp. I guess it can't be helped that you're such an ugly, rude baka."

"What?" A stress vein appeared on mikuo's head. "Why do I have to take care of you?"

Isn't that obvious? It's your wish of course."

_"I wish I had a friend."_

Suddenly, the girl's eye's filled with heartbroken tears. "N-no one cares about me. No one wants me" She looked at him with wide puppy-eyes and despite his efforts, his heart melted.

"Fine." He agreed grudgingly. "You can stay. Just don't let the servants see you."

_I can't let a delusional girl be on the loose. Besides, it would be rude to kick her out, even if she IS delusional. _

The girl's innocent mask dropped and was replaced by a self-satisfied smirk.

"I'm Miku." She said, holding out a hand. Mikuo stared blankly at her and she rolled her teal eyes. "He_llo?_ Anyone there? I'm offering to shake your hand, you colossal baka." Mikuo reached out and their hands touched. "My name is mikuo."

**Like I said earlier, please review and vote!**


End file.
